


Good Lookin’ Mainframe

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: The MainFrame song is so catchy that Tim can’t stop singing it, but Wilhelm can’t take it anymore.





	Good Lookin’ Mainframe

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Zarpedon, Tim is still working for Jack on Elpis. The song in question is MainFrame from the Pre-Sequel.

_“You've got a good lookin' mainframe,”_  
   
“Tim.”  
   
_“I like the size of your mainframe,”_  
   
"Tim!"  
   
Tim looked at Wilhelm, “Uh?”  
   
They were walking in the middle of the lunar desert and they had not met a single person since they had left the Scav outpost; after having killed all the Scavs they had encountered in there for Jack, now they were trying to get back to Concordia on foot as the car had fallen into the lava. (Tim wasn’t a good driver, everybody knew that, Wilhelm knew that so he wasn’t the only one to blame for the little accident, really.)  
   
“You're singing that stupid song again,” Wilhelm said, shooting at a lonely Kragoon; the creature made a strangled sound and it died right there. It didn’t drop anything of value, not even a bullet. Better luck next time.  
   
“Uh, sorry. I can’t help it, it’s so catchy,” Tim said. He couldn't do a lot as it wasn't his fault if he had that song in his head. It was so frustrating! It had all started after having traveled into Claptrap subconscious, where they had heard that song for the first time: even if they had retrieved the H-source for Jack and the mission was over, Tim still sang it from time to time. Even Jack threatened him to cut his tongue off if he hadn’t stopped humming it.  
   
They remained in silence, walking through the dust, kicking some rocks off their path. Wilhelm reloaded his shotgun and checked the olo-map. He made an annoyed sound and closed it again: they were still too far from the first fast travel station or from a Moon Zoomy terminal. As he was about to tell it to Tim, Tim started to sing the freaking Mainframe song again.  
   
_“I have a query for your mainframe,”_  
   
Wilhelm sighed, “Tim, I swear, shut your mouth.”  
   
_“Can I make an input-ouput request?”_  
   
“Okay, that's enough.” Wilhelm took him by the collar with one hand, pushing him against one big rock; Tim was taken aback, breathless. He looked at his friend who was now glaring at him, and he licked his lips nervously. Maybe the enforcer was really fed up this time. “Hey, Wil, I’m sorry, it’s not my fault, wait-”  
   
Wilhelm cut him off pressing his lips against Tim's own.  
   
_Oh._  
   
Well, that was totally unexpected.  
   
Tim made a muffled groan, putting his hands on Wilhelm's shoulders; it was nice feeling another body pressed against his own, hiding him from the desert of Elpis; he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He would have been a liar if he had said that he didn’t like Wilhelm: after all that time spent together, he had grown fond of him.  
   
Wilhelm grunted, pressing even more against Tim; he took both of Tim’s wrist in one big hand and hold them above his head, pinning him against the rock. Then, he moved one leg between his, pushing against Tim’s growing bulge.  
   
“Don't tell me you still want to sing,” Wilhelm murmured against Tim's lips as he broke the kiss, "'cause you really pissed me off, pretty boy." He kept on rubbing his tight against him, teasing him cruelly. “See what you made me do?”  
   
Tim opened his mouth, trying to reply but he couldn't say a thing; his brain didn't want to cooperate in that moment, pleasure pooling in his groin, adrenaline making him high. Wilhelm smirked at him, and it was so strange, 'cause he wasn't the smiling type; then, he bit his cheek, his earlobe, his neck, as if he wanted to devour him.  
   
"Ah-" Tim pushed his own hips against Wilhelm's tight, seeking more friction, cursing his stupid jeans. "Wil-"  
   
The Enforcer growled, the sound reverberating through him like a thunder and Tim fell apart, shuddering as he came into his tight jeans like a freaking teenager. That was hot – _totally embarrassing_ – but hot.  
   
It was a fortune that Wilhelm was holding him up or Tim would have fallen on the floor; the doppelganger panted, overwhelmed by Wilhelm’s surprising attentions.  
   
Wilhelm seemed satisfied: Tim would have kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
